cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Sing! Sing! Sing!
|image1= |-|Icon= |-|Peak Time= |-|Quest= |-|Map= |caption1= 's Icon |start=03/31/2017 |end=04/10/2017 |gachas= * Dance in Misty Wisteria * Spring Goddess Remix * Patchy Dolls * Fata Fiore Remix * Camellia Retro Newspaper Co. |promotion=CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Promo 3 |previous_event=Snap Contest 6 |next_event=Prism Beads }} Event Summary - Let’s sing a song together♪ was a Catching Event available from 03/31/2017 to 04/10/2017 with "Songstress" themed rewards. Event Story Coco: Elisa, actually, I have any important news... Elisa: '''Whoa!? Coco... Coco... Lots of Coco... '''Coco: '''These are my afterimages! This is the truth of who I am... '''Elisa: ... Coco: '''... Oh well, set your mind at ease. I can go back to my tentative self. '''Coco: '''Anyways, what are these fluffy things around us? '''Elisa: Might be notes. (She's back...) Melody Girl: 'Wait! Please waaaait!!! You two, catch the melodies please! '''Coco: '!? What are you in such of a hurry about? '''Melody Girl: In fact, the melodies made an escape from my favourite song's score. Melody Girl: '''I can't remember the song without the melodies... I can't sit my favourite song... '''Elisa: ... It's a pity you can't remember your favourite song! We just have to catch all the notes, right? Melody Girl: Yes... I'd like you to get all the melodies back to the score... Elisa: '''Alright! Let's go catch them! ---- '''Elisa: Beautiful... What a comfortable singing voice! I can see the world become colourful♡. Melody Girl: ♪♪♪ Elisa: Really comfortable... It makes me fall asleep! Just like a dream world♪Marvellous♪Sounds: The footsteps Elisa: Aw♡ With various rhythms mixed up, I feel as if I'm listening to a quartet in the forest♡ Coco: '''I'm Tap-dancing♪ '''Elisa: ... Event Characters *'Little Melody Yellow' - A very little melody of and echo sourced from all kinds of melodies. The melody twinkles and smells like the warm sun. Once you gather enough melodies, it can turn into a splendid piece. *'Melody of Sky Blue' - A melody formed by little melodies that formed together. It is the color of the sky, twinkles and smells fresh like mint. Once you listen to this melody, you feel like a bird flying lightly through the sky. *'Melody of Love Pink' - A special melody formed by little melodies that formed together. It is pink and has a soft, sweet smell. This melody emerges in front of a special person and makes people feel warm as they listen. It acts like a coordinator for all melodies and is necessary to create music. *'Music Box of Memories '- A magical music box that plays the music of the owner’s memories. The tune makes the listeners feel nostalgic. It is a treasure for birds and is usually hidden in the forest’s Special Stage to play music. *'Grand Piano of Memories '- A magical piano full of melodies. The piano can play the greatest melody when you sing together and the music is played will be with you for years as a special memory. It usually set on the terrace of the Final Stage deep in the forest to play music with the songstress, and brings happy music to little birds and people. (Characters) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Little Melody Yellow.jpg|Little Melody Yellow (Characters) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Melody of Sky Blue.jpg|Melody of Sky Blue (Characters) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Melody of Love Pink.jpg|Melody of Love Pink (Characters) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Music Box of Memories.jpg|Music Box of Memories (Characters) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Grand Piano of Memories.jpg|Grand Piano of Memories Bonuses Hyper Limited Time Bonus Capture 100 or 290 Melody of Sky Blue to get rewards. (From 03/31/2017 (Fri) 15:00 JST to 04/01/2017 (Sat) 22:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Hyper Limited Time Bonus.jpg|Hyper Limited Time Bonus (Show) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Hyper Limited Time Bonus.jpg|Hyper Limited Time Bonus's Show (Show Items) Flying Bird & Birdcage Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Flying Bird & Birdcage Decor1 ver.1 (Tops) Big Ribbon on Songstress One-Piece ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Big Ribbon on Songstress One-Piece ver.A red Limited Time Bonus 1 Reach 3,500,000, 10,000,000 or 20,000,000 points to get rewards (From 03/31/2017 (Fri) 15:00 to 04/03/2017 (Mon) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 (Show) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1's Show (Head Accessories) Songstress Note Ribbon ver.A blue.jpg|(Head Accessories) Songstress Note Ribbon ver.A blue (Tops) Songstress Note One-Piece ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Songstress Note One-Piece ver.A blue (Show Items) Fluttering Flower on Ribbon Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Fluttering Flower on Ribbon Decor1 ver.1 Limited Time Bonus 2 Capture 30 or''' 60 Music Box of Memories to get rewards. (From 04/01/2017 (Sat) 22:00 to 04/03/2017 (Mon) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Limited Time Bonus 2.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 2 (Show) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Limited Time Bonus 2.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 2's Show (Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Fluttering Feathers ver.A white.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Fluttering Feathers ver.A white Limited Time Bonus 3 '''Capture 12, 25 or 38 Grand Piano of Memories to get rewards. (From 04/03/2017 (Mon) 15:00 to 04/07/2017 (Fri) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Limited Time Bonus 3.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 3 (Show) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Limited Time Bonus 3.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 3's Show (Show Items) Wing Accessory and Ribbon Decor ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Wing Accessory and Ribbon Decor ver.1 (Hairstyle) Songstress Twin Buns Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Songstress Twin Buns Hair ver.A yellow (Show Items) Echoing Singing Voice Decor ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Echoing Singing Voice Decor ver.1 Limited Time Bonus 4 Capture 35 '''or '''63 Music Box of Memories and''' 15''' or 38 Grand Piano of Memories to get rewards. (From 04/07/2017 (Fri) 15:00 to 04/10/2017 (Mon) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Limited Time Bonus 4.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 4 (Profile) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Limited Time Bonus 4.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 4's Profile (Show) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Limited Time Bonus 4.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 4's Show (Tops) Tulle Collar on Flower Print One-Piece ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Tulle Collar on Flower Print One-Piece ver.A purple (Show Items) Gold Birdcage Decor ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Gold Birdcage Decor ver.1 (Wallpaper_Profile) Feathers & Birdcage Frame World ver.A blue.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Feathers & Birdcage Frame World ver.A blue Club Rewards Catch Melody of Love Pink '''with your '''Club Members! Depending on the amount you catch, you get the Musical Score of Memories which can be exchanged for items! (From 03/31/2017 (Fri) 15:00 to 04/10/2017 (Sun) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus)_Sing!_Sing!_Sing!_-_Club_Rewards.jpg||Club Rewards (Hand Accessories) Wings on Jewelry Mic ver.A green.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Wings on Jewelry Mic ver.A green (Avatar Decor) Listening to Little Bird Chirping ver.A green.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Listening to Little Bird Chirping ver.A green (Tops) Fluffy Feather Idol One-Piece ver.A green.jpg|(Tops) Fluffy Feather Idol One-Piece ver.A green (Posing_Profile) Bird Songstress Idol Pose ver.A black.jpg|(Posing/Profile) Bird Songstress Idol Pose ver.A black Images Catching (Stage) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Success.jpg|Melody of Sky Blue Success (Stage) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Fail.jpg|Little Melody Yellow Fail (Bonus Stage) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Success.jpg|Grand Piano of Memories Success (Bonus Stage) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Fail.jpg|Grand Piano of Memories Fail (Bonus Stage) Sing! Sing! Sing!.jpg|Bonus Stage Combos (Combo) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Combo.jpg|Combo (Combo) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Super Combo.jpg|Super Combo Others (How to) Sing! Sing! Sing!.jpg|How to (Special Packs) Sing! Sing! Sing! - 1.jpg|Special Packs (Quests)_Sing!_Sing!_Sing!.jpg|Quests Rewards (Banner) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Capture Points.jpg|Capture Points Rewards ' Banner (Banner) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Ranking.jpg|Ranking Rewards' Banner Capture Points *(Head Accessories) Fluffy Feather & Flower Headband ver.A pink - 23,000 Style Points *(Hand Accessories) Golden Birdcage Rod ver.A yellow - 200,000 Style Points *(Pant&Skirt) Black Swan Garter Belt & Tied Up Boots ver.A black - 1,870,000 Style Points *(Hairstyle) Fluffy Tips Short Hair ver.A brown - 3,820,000 *(Tops) Flower Songstress Dress ver.A pink - 12,400,000 *(Tops) Black Swan Sexy Dress ver.A black - 24,000,000 *(Show Items) Silver Birdcage Decor2 ver.1 - 40,000,000 *(Show Items) Singing Voice & Night Terrace Stage ver.1- 70,000,000 (Head Accessories) Fluffy Feather & Flower Headband ver.A pink.jpg|(Head Accessories) Fluffy Feather & Flower Headband ver.A pink (Hand Accessories) Golden Birdcage Rod ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Golden Birdcage Rod ver.A yellow (Pant&Skirt) Black Swan Garter Belt & Tied Up Boots ver.A black.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Black Swan Garter Belt & Tied Up Boots ver.A black (Hairstyle) Fluffy Tips Short Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Fluffy Tips Short Hair ver.A brown (Tops) Flower Songstress Dress ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Flower Songstress Dress ver.A pink (Tops) Black Swan Sexy Dress ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Black Swan Sexy Dress ver.A black (Show Items) Silver Birdcage Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Silver Birdcage Decor2 ver.1 (Show Items) Singing Voice & Night Terrace Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Singing Voice & Night Terrace Stage ver.1 Ranking *(Show Items) Chirping Bird in Forest Terrace Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-10 *(Face) Singing Songstress Gentle Face ver.A green - Rank 11-25 *(Show Items) Birdcage for Little Bird Decor2 ver.1 - Rank 26-50 *(Tops) Wing Swing & Songstress Style ver.A white - Rank 51-75 *(Show Items) Songstress Canopy Decor1 ver.1 - Rank 76-100 *(Tops) Birdcage Dress with Flowers ver.A yellow - Rank 101-200 *(Hairstyle) Songstress Fluffy Twin Tails Hair ver.A blue - Rank 201-300 *(Back Accessories) Wing of Singing Bird ver.A white - Rank 301-500 *(Avatar Decor) Singing Voice & Birds in Light ver.A white - Rank 501-1000 *(Head Accessories) Feather Jewelry on Hair Accessory ver.A white - Rank 1001-2500 *(Pant&Skirt) Little Bird Pumps and Underwear ver.A yellow - Rank 2501-5000 (Show Items) Chirping Bird in Forest Terrace Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Chirping Bird in Forest Terrace Stage ver.1 (Face) Singing Songstress Gentle Face ver.A green.jpg|(Face) Singing Songstress Gentle Face ver.A green (Show Items) Birdcage for Little Bird Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Birdcage for Little Bird Decor2 ver.1 (Tops) Wing Swing & Songstress Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Wing Swing & Songstress Style ver.A white (Show Items) Songstress Canopy Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Songstress Canopy Decor1 ver.1 (Tops) Birdcage Dress with Flowers ver.A yellow.jpg|(Tops) Birdcage Dress with Flowers ver.A yellow (Hairstyle) Songstress Fluffy Twin Tails Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Songstress Fluffy Twin Tails Hair ver.A blue (Back Accessories) Wing of Singing Bird ver.A white.jpg|(Back Accessories) Wing of Singing Bird ver.A white (Avatar Decor) Singing Voice & Birds in the Light ver.A white.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Singing Voice & Birds in the Light ver.A white (Head Accessories) Feather Jewelry on Hair Accessory ver.A white.jpg|(Head Accessories) Feather Jewelry on Hair Accessory ver.A white (Pant&Skirt) Little Bird Pumps and Underwear ver.A yellow.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Little Bird Pumps and Underwear ver.A yellow Club Catch Melody of Love Pink with you Club Members to collect Musical Score of Memories '''during three stages: *Stage 1 from 3/31/2017 15:00 ~ 4/3/2017 15:00 JST *Stage 2 from 4/3/2017 15:00 ~ 4/7/2017 15:00 JST *Stage 3 from 4/7/2017 15:00 ~ 4/10/2017 15:00 JST Exchange for Musical Score of Memories'''! *(Posing/Profile) Bird Songstress Idol Pose ver.A black (16 Musical Score of Memories) *(Tops) Fluffy Feather Idol One-Piece ver.A green (12 Musical Score of Memories) *(Avatar Decor) Listening to Little Bird Chirping ver.A green (6 Musical Score of Memories) *(Hand Accessories) Wings on Jewelry Mic ver.A green (4 Musical Score of Memories) *Charge Drink (2 Musical Score of Memories) *Limited Charge Drink (1 Musical Score of Memories) (Hand Accessories) Wings on Jewelry Mic ver.A green.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Wings on Jewelry Mic ver.A green (Avatar Decor) Listening to Little Bird Chirping ver.A green.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Listening to Little Bird Chirping ver.A green (Tops) Fluffy Feather Idol One-Piece ver.A green.jpg|(Tops) Fluffy Feather Idol One-Piece ver.A green (Posing_Profile) Bird Songstress Idol Pose ver.A black.jpg|(Posing/Profile) Bird Songstress Idol Pose ver.A black ---- (Show) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Capture Points.jpg|Capture Points Rewards' Show (Show) Sing! Sing! Sing! - Ranking.jpg|Ranking Rewards' Show Category:Events Category:Catching Event Category:2017 Category:2017 Event Category:Sing! Sing! Sing! Category:Pure Category:Fancy Category:Lolita Category:Innocent GIrl Category:Antiques Category:Magic Category:Angels & Devils